mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mellina Del'Ata
Common Statistics Name: Mellina Del'Ata Race: Human Deity: Loviatar Alignment: Neutral Evil Occupation: A courtesan, a freelance mercenary and an adventurer. Age: 25 Height: 184 cm Weight: 60 kg Skin Tone: Dusky rose Skin Texture: Smooth, though on occasion bearing a number of scars that have not had the time to heal Eyes: Brown Hair: Long Raven Black Left Handed or Right Handed: Right Handed Favored Weapons: Whip primarily, though also favors various swords, morningstars, and daggers. Accent: None. Commonly Spoken Languages: Common, Chondathan, Damaran, Elven Recognizable Features: None that are apparent, though her overall alluring appearance and usual choice of attire tend to leave a lasting impression. Relatives: Has a family in Sembia including an older brother and a younger sister Appearance: Mellina is a beautiful and relatively tall woman with a slender build, dusky rose skin, and long raven black hair. Mellina realizes the advantage of her looks and always tries to make sure she appears alluring. Most of the time she dresses in daring-looking black leathers, featuring some kind of corset, high boots, a number of spikes, and usually accompanied by silver jewelry. Coming from Selgaunt, where the worship of Loviatar is quite widespread, she does not do much to hide her religious affiliation. In combat Mellina will usually wear either a breastplate, a chain shirt, or even enchanted clothes, always favoring fashion over protection. Her favorite weapon by far is a whip, though against opponents that do not feel pain such as undead Mellina will usually use a more effective sword. Backstory: Mellina was born in a wealthy merchant family in Selgaunt, Sembia and has a younger sister and an older brother. Her parents, being able to afford it, catered to every need of their children and made sure they received a proper education and lived in luxury, however that and the lack of time of Mellina's parents to watch their daughter growing up contributed to her becoming more spoiled with time. Mellina's relations with her younger sister were awful. Mellina saw her as a rival and took certain enjoyment from teasing and tormenting her. As a result they would often come to a conflict, however Mellina could always make it look like her sister's fault before their parents and brother. Eventually the rivalry intensified when her sister made a choice most unusual for a Sembian. She turned to Llira's faith and left home. Contrary to relations with her sister, Mellina had a lot of respect for her older brother and would often look up to him. From all the family members she would spend the most time with him and it was he who taught her how to fight. Curious by nature and in search for pleasures and new experiences Mellina used her family connections in secret from her parents to find a place in one of Selgaunt's brothels. Growing more depraved it did not take long for Mellina to turn to Loviatan faith and become a devout follower, however for some reason she could never truly grasp its concepts to become one of the clergy despite her wish to do so. As Mellina was becoming more known in certain circles, parents learned of her occupation. Being concerned with the reputation of their family and business they were quite displeased with the fact, but they also saw a positive side in it. They had to decide who of their children would continue their business. With younger sister running away it was clear now that it would be their son. Mellina was disinterested in it anyway and was growing bored of living in the same place and wished to see more of the world, so they came to a mutual agreement. Mellina would have to leave Sembia and make her fortune elsewhere. (OOC) Information Playing Status: Character Deceased Current Character Level: Bard 11 / Fighter 6 / Blackguard (status pending) Current Character Alignment: Neutral Evil Category:PC